This Might Be Goodbye
by edger230
Summary: Takes place during the movie. Lucy contemplates the situation that happened moments ago as well as what will happen after the Kragle is disarmed and her feelings for a certain construction worker. Read and review!


**This is just a quick one shot. I know I need to update "Looking Back," but I'm having several complications right now. I know everything that's going to happen, but I'm having trouble executing it the right way. Also I've had this idea in my head for weeks so I decided to write it first.**

**Here it is!**

**I don't own The Lego Movie. All I own is a DVD copy and the Cloud Cuckoo Land set.**

**-Wyldstyle/Lucy's POV-**

What just happened in there?

My heart was pounding as I snuck towards the Security Station, but it wasn't because I was running. What was going on with me? Had I really just told Emmet not one, but _two _of my biggest secrets? I didn't really care as much about having revealed that I had wanted to be the Special. What I cared more about, was what I had revealed afterwards. After years of living under an assumed name… okay, more than one, I had just told Emmet my real name! Not only that, I almost held his hand! Why did try to do that? I had a boyfriend!

But… it had felt so… _right._

I shook my head to clear it as I dodged the sight of a few more robots. The previous scenario flashed through my head again. Every word ran through my mind like an IPod on replay. I'm not even sure I was thinking about what I was doing when I told Emmet that my name was Lucy. What Emmet had said to me before that kept echoing in my brain like a broken record.

_That night in the city, when you thought I was the special? And you said I was talented and important? …That was the first time anyone had ever really told me that… and it made me want to do everything I could to be the guy you were talking about…_

The next thing I knew, I had blurted out my name. Although I had kept a smile on my face, as I saw Emmet's shock, I had felt scared. There were so many secrets that no one, not even Batman, knew about me, and yet there I was confessing one of my biggest ones to Emmet. There were so many people I had known so much longer than him, and yet _he_ was the one I told. I couldn't resist smiling as I practically once again heard Emmet say the five words he had stated next.

_I really like that name._

Instantly all doubt had vanished from my mind and was replaced my trust as he completed his sentence with a smile. I put my hand over my chest. I was sure my heart was going to explode. Oh gosh, that smile. Emmet's smile was so adorable… Just like him…

Whoa. Back up. Now I was thinking Emmet was "adorable?" This wasn't any time for romance! _Get your head in the game, Lucy! Focus on the mission! _I thought.

Oh, great. Now I was calling myself _Lucy_ again. I winced as more voices came to my head. The last ones I ever wanted to remember.

_Lucy? What a stupid name!_

_Why don't you go back to where you came from?_

_No one wants you here!_

_You will NEVER be a Master Builder!_

_You're nothing, you hear me? NOTHING! _**(A.N. This will be further explained in part 2 of Looking Back.)**

My hands flew up and gripped my hair. I was NOT about to go down that road again! Especially not now! I ran faster towards the security station, trying to focus on something else. _The mission… focus on the mission _I told myself.

Get to the Security Station. Get Bad Cop out of the way. Beat the crap out of the guards. Give Emmet the signal. Put the Piece of Resistance onto the Kragle. _Save the world. Finally…_

That was what caused me to stop in my tracks. After eight and a half years, the mission would finally be completed today. It was finally happening. I should have been happy about that, but my happiness was overshadowed by one question.

Now what?

I had been hunting for the Piece of Resistance, plotting with the other Master Builders and avoiding Lord Business' army for so long! In fact, that was all I ever did anymore! What was I going to do when the mission was finally complete? More of Emmet's words suddenly slipped into my brain.

_Lucy! I guess this might be goodbye…_

I felt as though reality had smacked me in the face. When Emmet had said this, his face had told me that was the last thing he wanted to say. I couldn't believe it. When I had first met him, I had wanted nothing more than goodbye, but now… now I couldn't imagine ever saying that to him. My heart ached even more the more I thought this through.

I suddenly realized something. When I was with Batman I enjoyed his company, but I felt as though I could only say certain things. I felt as if I needed to be careful with what I told him. When I was with Emmet however, I felt I could tell him anything. My heart seemed to flutter when he was around, when he said my name, when he smiled at me… when his hand had almost met mine...

Was I… falling for Emmet?

My heart beat spiked back up as if to say _of course_. I began running again towards the Security Station, dodging more robots along the way. In no time, I reached my destination. As I pulled out the walkie-talkie to contact Bad Cop, Emmet's words flew through my mind once more.

_I guess this might be goodbye…_

That was when I finally decided it. No. It was _not _goodbye. I was _not _going to leave Emmet. I couldn't.

I couldn't ignore what my heart was trying to tell me. As soon as our mission was complete, I would have to end my relationship with Batman, but that was fine by me. My heart had chosen Emmet.

As I contacted Bad Cop and made my way into the Security Station, I told myself this wasn't goodbye.

I would make sure of it.

The End

I wrote this in the middle of the night, so I'm sorry if it sucks.


End file.
